Warscore
Warscore(or War Score) is an ever-shifting indicator of a war's possible outcome between two players. War Score can fluctuate from -100 to 100, where -100 is a total victory for your opponent, and 100 a total victory for you. War Score will also gradually decay over time to highlight the declining value of past actions in a long, drawn-out conflict. When initially declared, War Score starts at zero for both players. Although the value may start close to zero depending on both of the players' current economic and military conditions. As you (or your opponent) destroy units, pillage tiles/trade units, capture civilians and take cities, your warscore(or your opponent's) will go up. The value of these actions varies based on the overall size of you and your opponent. When it comes time to make peace, the War Score value gives you a good idea of what you should expect to gain from your opponent, or what they will ask of you. In the trade screen, the War Score value will be translated into a Max Peace value, which shows you exactly what you can take from your opponent (or vice-versa). When peace is concluded, the War Score returns to zero for both players. Military Power War Score can fluctuate between the differences of Military Power between the two players. As one player's military is decimated by the other, that player is likely to cede concessions as his or her military are unable to continue on the war. *Pathetic: They are pathetic! *Weak: They are very weak. *Poor: They are weaker. *Average: We are equal. *Strong: They are strong. *Powerful: They are mighty. *Immense: They are immense! Economic Strength War Score is also influenced by the differences of Economic Strength between the two players. Economic Strength is as determined as the stability of the empire whether or not these players can continue to support the war economically. *Pathetic: They're in shambles! *Weak: They are pathetic. *Poor: They are poor. *Average: We are equal. *Strong: They are robust. *Powerful: They're wealthy! *Immense: They're very wealthy! War Status War Score mainly is also dependent on how the war actually goes. It does not matter whether or not the economy or the military is doing fine, if the war goes in their favor, they are technically winning! This value is also dependent on the War Weariness of both sides if whether or not their public support for this war can still continue on. *Crippling Loss: Destruction is imminent! *Serious Loss: Defeat is likely. *Major Loss: They are winning. *Minor Loss: The war goes poorly. *Indecisive (When war score is relatively zero) *Minor Victory: The war goes well. *Major Victory: We are winning. *Serious Victory: Our victory is assured. *Decisive Victory: They are overwhelmed! Peace Treaty As War Score continues to vary over time, so will the peace treaty on both sides of the war. Their goals toward a peace treaty is reflected below. *No Peace Offer: Impossible! *White Peace: White Peace. **Peace at no cost to anyone. *Armistice: Armistice. **At most they will barter 50% of their treasury and income for peace. *Settlement: Small settlement. **At most they are willing to barter all of their treasury and income for peace. *Backdown: Large settlement. **They are willing to give up strategic resources for peace. *Submission: Minor concessions. **They are willing to give up luxury resources for peace. *Surrender: Some concessions. **They are willing to give at most only one city for peace. *Cession: Major concessions. **They are willing to give at most 25% of their civilization for peace. **At most their bartering of their treasury and income for peace is reduced from 100% to 50%. *Capitulation: Huge concessions. **They are willing to give 33% of their civilization for peace. **At most they are willing to rebarter all of their treasury and income for peace again. **Capitulation unlocked provided the required era is reached. *Unconditional Surrender: Total Surrender! **They are willing to give away all of their civilization for peace(excluding their capital).